I'm So Sorry
by shiver282
Summary: Percy was forced to leave Annabeth with his one day old son with no name. 17 years later, Nico, his girlfriend, Thalia, Annabeth and her kids, Dylan and her twins, Nathan and Hayley must find the Oracle in Alaska. Who knows Alaska better than anyone? Dr Jackson! The most famous marine biologist in North America! But will he help them? What happens when Athena appears in his house?
1. Prologue

**Hi! It's me again! This is my seconds story! Hope you like it! No flames please!**

**I don't own anything**

**I'm So Sorry**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy Pov**

I smiled as I held my new born son in my arms. He was sleeping softly with one of his hands in his mouth and one at his side. He had sea green eyes and black hair, he looked exactly like me. We still didn't know what to name him yet, though I really like the name Dylan. Annabeth, my soon to be wife, was sleeping on the hospital beds with a faint smile on her face. Suddenly there was a bright grey flash of light outside the room. My smile faded a bit, Athena has arrived. I placed my son in his crib and walked outside of the room, better not make a goddess wait. "Lady Athena." I bowed when I got outside to meet her. "Perseus." She said stiffly. It's now or never I chanted in my head, "Lady Athen I would like to ask you daughter to marry me, it means a lot to her if you agree to this marriage." I said hurriedly, hopping she won't blast me on to ashes. She opened her mouth, she's going to say yes! I chanted thrilled in my head.

"No." She said simply.

"Thank you! Thank you so- wait a minute did you say... no?" I asked heartbroken.

"No, that is my answer." She said with no emotion on her face.

"What?! Why?"

"Because I would not allow my favourite daughter to marry a stupid sea spawn, in fact I want you to go away and never return. Ever." She said.

"But that would make Annabeth heartbroken. I would never leave her!" I whispered/yelled, trying not to wake up my new born son.

"Then if you won't leave I will kill your son." She said glaring at me. My shoulders slumped, my son...my new born son, he has a whole life ahead of him, how could I let him die? "I'll leave, just don't hurt him." I choked. A lone tear burning down my face. Athena smiled, knowing her plan was working out perfectly. She snapped her fingers and a suitcase and a duffle bag appeared. "Here are your stuff. Tell anyone about this and your son goes bye bye. Now be gone or I will kill him." She threaten. I swallowed, " Can I see him one last time?" I asked. She sighed clearly annoyed but nodded. A letter suddenly appeared in my hands, I opened it and read it.

_Dear Percy,_

_I am so sorry, I tried my hardest to stop Athena. I hope your son will have a good life._

_Don't worry I will watch over his mother and him._

_I had a feel you would go to Alaska to get away from the gods, it's ok I understand. So I have set up a house for you in forest but near the ocean. Percy, the gods can still go o Alaska, but they are very weak. Your pets are already there, I will put money in your bank account when the money is low. Once again I am so sorry. I have told your mother not to worry about you._

_Your father,_

_Poseidon._

I sighed, "It's ok dad. Thanks for trying." I murmured. I faintly smelled a ocean breeze. I walked back into the room and lifted my son to my arms, I felt him stir. His eyes fluttered open, smiling innocently. I tried to smile back, so that the last time he sees me is with a smile or a pained smile at least. I forced a pained smile to my lips. My son stopped smiling for a moment, noticing how something gone wrong. I raised his head up and kissed him on his forehead, thinking, "I hope Athena would keep her promise." I set him down and walked over to Annabeth, I tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear. "My wisegirl. My beautiful wisegirl." I said sadly, "I'm so sorry." I kissed her one last time on the lips and disappeared behind the door making my way towards Alaska.

**Reviews are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**17 years later**

**Dylan Pov**

I sat bolt right in my bed. I was sweating madly, my sheets were tangled around me and I felt like throwing up.

Another nightmare.

Not just any nightmare, this was the past of some boy.

This boy was a friends with my mother, Annabeth, when they were young. His back was always towards me, so I couldn't see his face. The nightmares started a week ago, every time I slept I would have another dream about my mom's childhood friend. This time I had a dream about the boy blowing up a school with his friend cyclops (which he didn't know) that looked a little bit like Tyson when he was smaller. My mom told the boy she had weird dreams about CHB, so she took them to Camp Half Blood. She took the Grey sisters cab, which wasn't a very good idea consider all the bumps and sharp turns, Plus with a easily sick cyclops. They arrived at CHB, turns out the camp borders were failing and they were having attack. The boy jump to save a most likely girl that was a daughter of Ares. Suddenly the boy tripped on a loose root of the pine tree, twisting his ankle, he was surrounded by monsters. I watched in horror as the monsters lunged at him. That's when I woke up.

I never told my mom about these dream, I was afraid she would freak out like when my father left her with me. When I was two days old he packed up and left, without saying anything, just left. My mother didn't tell me much about him. Only a few bits and pieces, she never even told me his name.

Once I asked what he was like, she told me he was very powerful, but gentle, he would never hurt you intentionally. she told me I looked almost the same when he was my age, 16. She told me he was a son of Poseidon. But now their are three sons of Poseidon and one daughter, so any one could be my dad, heck maybe even Poseidon.

You would expect me to be mad at him for leaving us, I am a little bit mad, but the main question I have for him is Why? Why did he leave us? Why didn't he say anything, leave a note or something? Or even called?

I glanced at my clock. 6:00. I was one hour earlier than normal. I untangled my sheets and pulled on a loose green t-shirt on and crept downstairs.

I reached the last step when I heard a crash from the kitchen. I tugged on my trident necklace and it turned into a glowing sword. I crept towards with my sword in front of me in case the monster heard me coming towards it. I ran into the kitchen with my sword ready to swing. Suddenly I screeched to a stop. I sighed in relief, "Mom! I thought you were a monster! What was the crashing sound?" I asked sitting down at the table. My mother laughed, "I dropped a pan." She paused, "Why are you up? It's six! You should be sleeping, we aren't leave to CHB until 7:30." She looked at me for an explanation.

I sighed no point of hiding my dreams anymore,"Mom, I have been having dreams." She looked up from the sizzling pan. Her face was full of concern, she turned off the stove and sat down next to me, "What kind of dreams?" She asked softly. I took a deep breath hoping she won't freak out, "Dreams about the past, dreams about a boy." I paused looking at her face for any sign of emotion. She nodded for me to continue, "About a boy from your childhood, a childhood friend. A boy with a cyclops friend." Her eyes widen, "Oh no." She said under her breath.

"What? What do you mean "Oh no"?" I asked her worriedly. She waved it off, "Go pack, Dylan, and don't forget to wake up the twins." She said pushing me out of the kitchen. I wanted to protest but one look on my moms face said it all, that was a touchy subject for her. The boy must be a very good friend of hers. I sighed and looked at my watch, it was 6:54 already!

I hurried up the stairs to my siblings rooms. I knocked on my brother's door. "Nathan! Wake up! We're leaving soon for CHB!" I heard a groan from the other side of the door. I smiled satisfied with my answer. Then I turned to do the same on the opposite door from the Nathan's room. "Hayley! Wake up. We're leaving soon!" I called.

"I'm up!" I heard a sleepy voice say.

Nathan and Hayley were twins, Hayley was four minutes older. They are 12 years old, Hayley is like my mom, straight A student and brains worthy of Athena. She had a little control of water. Nathan and me were like me dad, son of Poseidon, full control of water and a expert at blowing up school's. Except Nathan has grey eyes instead of sea green and Hayley has my dads eyes. The twins don't really get along, but when they do its normally because something was serious, fighting or they found something in common. When they fight monsters together its like a bomb exploded. They know each other so well that when they fight it looks like they have been rehearsing for this for hours. It's quite amazing. I entered my room not before I grabbed a duffle bag from the closet in my mom's room.

**TIME SKIP**

I plopped down next to my brother at the table, he was eating his scrabbled eggs. He looked up when he saw me sit down, "Morning." He said in a oddly cheerful voice. I raised my eyebrow, "What did you do?" I asked suspiciously. He smiled and closed his eyes. Suddenly I heard Hayley screech from the shower, "NATHAN LUCAS CHASE!" She yelled, "Turn the water temperature back to normal!"

Nathan burst out laughing, I tried sniffled a laugh but failed miserably. Even my mom was chuckling, "Ok, Nate you had your fun, now turn the water temperature back to normal." She said smiling. Nathan pouted but closed his eyes and we heard Hayley say,"Thank you!".

"Come on kids, we're leaving in ten minutes." My mom said.

"Everyone got everything?" My mom asked from the driver seat in our car. I was sitting in the front while the twins sat in the back. There was a chorus do ya's.

"Ok then let's hit the road." She said smiling.

**Reviews are be loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update. I was really busy. But here it is now!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2**

**ISS 2**

Dylan Pov

When I stepped into camp the first thing I noticed was that camp was in frenzy, everyone was running around and panicking. The rest of my family came through the boarders and looked at the camp in confusion. We were about half way to the big house when Nico and Thalia approached us. Thalia was a hunter until she quit, because she wanted to spend more time with my mom after my father left. Then she and Nico got closer and now they were girlfriend and boyfriend. My mom ran to hug them, "What happened?" My mother asked worriedly.

Nico frowned," Rachel is missing, she is our Oracle, so we can't ask her for a prophesy because she isn't here, we tried IMing her but Iris said she couldn't get to her. That means she is either in Alaska or the Underworld. Hopefully in Alaska. Your mom, Lady Athena, asked for a quest." Nico said wearing a worried expression, then a smile broke through his frown. "And for once I'm leading!" He said excitedly. My mom laughed even though I could tell that with Rachel missing troubled her a lot. After my dad left Rachel and my mom talked lot, strengthening their friendship.

"Ow!" I heard Hayley cried, I turned around to catch her smacking Nathan on the head. I chuckled, Nathan stopped rubbing his head to glared at me, then casually raised his and...Smack!

"Nathan!" Hayley yelled outraged and was about to raise her hand when I said with a annoyed tone,"Stop fighting like five year olds, we just got here. You can fight after we see Chiron." They ignored me, luckily Chiron came trotting towards us, "Annabeth!" He said once was in front of us, "So nice to see you! Dylan." He nodded smiling, I nodded back, smiling. I took a glance behind me, the twins still smacking each other. I raised my hands and smacked them both on the head, to get their attention. They turned towards me annoyed that they miss their turn to hit the other one, then they saw Chiron and immediately grinned and ran over to hug their mentor. Chiron smiled, "I see you two haven't changed much."

Then he looked at me, " I think Jacob is looking for you."

I smiled, "Thanks Chiron, I'll go look for him, bye!" I quickly said and sprinted off to our secret place.

Ok, before you all have weird thoughts, I'm not gay nor is Jacob. It's secret because the place is so beautiful and we didn't want it to have trash all over the sand.

I plopped down next to Jacob on the beach. Jacob Wilson was a son of Hades, same age as me. He has a girlfriend- unlike me- she's the daughter of Poseidon, her name was Willow Spear. She was kind, loving, funny and nice. Jacob was my best friend since 5th grade ( my first monster attack), he normally wore a black t-shirt with grey skulls on them, a leather jacket over it and a worn out pair of black jeans. "Hey, heard Rachel got kidnapped." I said looking at him, his face was emotionless.

"Yep, got that right. A quest is ordered." He said still looking at the waves lapping at the sand.

"Did you hear who was going?" I asked concentrated on the water creating a ball of water and tossing it up in the air and catching it again.

Jacob scratched his head, "Yep, I always do. It's your family, Nico and Thalia."

I frowned. "My whole family? Including the twins? With all the fighting, yelling and smacking?" I asked horrified. Jacob laughed and nodded, I glared at him and threw the water ball at him. He dodged at amazing speed, the ball flew past him and splattered on the sand next to a purple broken log. Wait a second. Purple log? "Hey, check it out." I nudged Fang and pointed to the log. We got up and cautiously walked towards it. Fang took out his sword in case it was a monster, but who ever heard of a purple monster?

We got closer, the purple thing looked more like a cloth than a monster. I lifted up the moth eaten cloth, the colour was fading from the sun, it smelt bad but felt really soft. I handed Fang the cloth, he sheath his sword and examined the cloth. I was about to turn around to Fang, but something caught my eye. It was a old book.

I picked it up half of it was covered in sand and the other half looked a little wet. I plopped down on the sand and opened the album. I flipped through the pictures with wide eyes. These were pictures of Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, who went missing. Some people say he's dead, but I just have that weird feeling that I know he is alive some where. I recognized some people, like Thalia, Nico, Grover and strangely my mom. I flipped to the last page. I was so shocked. I nudged Jacob, "Hey, dude, look at this." I said not taking my eyes off the picture. Jacob turn towards the album, after a second, "No way, dude. Is your mom kissing Perseus Jackson!? THE Perseus Jackson!?" I nodded my head dumbly.

After a moment Jacob exclaimed, "Wicked!"

"It is not 'wicked'! My mom would have told me!" I yelled at him.

"You don't think..." Jacob dragged out. He knew he was going down a dangerous path. Talking about my dad upsets me a lot.

I glared at him, but he did have a point. I sighed, "I don't know... I don't know." I said rubbing my face with confusion

Suddenly Jacob turned towards me, startled, "I just thought of this, if your dad left right after you were born...how did... How did your mom...Oh Gods this is going to sound so weird...How did your mom get pregnant with the twins? She didn't cheat did she?!"

My face flushed with red, "I, I, I d don't know..." I stammered, "But she didn't cheat!... I think..."

Suddenly my phone bussed and started playing "Talkin 2 myself" by Eminem. I glared at him, "Not one word to anyone." Jacob nodded furiously.

I pushed the thought of my mom cheating to the corner of my mind and looked at the caller ID. Hephaestus' cabin made super cool IPhones that don't get us killed by monsters. I looked at a smiling picture of Hayley. I pressed accept button and put the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Mom wants to discuss the quest now, we are in the big house... 'K bye!" She said the last part in a cheerful way.

"Bye." I muttered into my phone. I looked at my best friend apologetically. The son of Hades nodded understandingly and gripped my shoulder and shadow traveled to the outside of the Big House. I looked at him, he was paler than usual and looked like he was going to collapse. But I quickly gave him some ambrosia. He nibbled on it. I smiled, "Your getting better at shadow traveling, unlike last time we actually ended up where we needed to be!" I said in fake awe.

Jacob glared at me playfully, "Shut up. Good luck on the quest."

I nodded in thanks and walked into the Big House, in the corner of my eyes I saw Jacob smile at his girlfriend, who just walked up to greet him, and kiss her on the lips lovingly. I inwardly gagged and sat down on the chair around the ping pong table in the big house.

Chiron smiled at me and said "Alright since everyone is here now, let's begin..."

** Review! No Flames please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!** **Sorry I didn't update sooner! I know you are all wondering about how the twins were born, it will say in about a few more chapters.**

**While I was writing this I was wondering, could Percy talk to sea lions, seals or polar bears?**

**I don't own anything!**

** Chapter 3**

**Dylan Pov**  
"Dylan, Dylan!"  
I snapped out of my day dream, "Wha- huh?"  
The twins snicker at me, Chiron sighed in disappointment, "At least pretend your listening." I blushed and nodded, "We were going to the beach where we would find Lord Poseidon waiting for us, he might have a clue to where we can find Perseus Jackson." My mom flinched when Chiron said the hero's name, hmm, Chiron gestured the door where everyone was walking towards the door except me. I blushed and got up to door.

**Line Break!**

"Lord Poseidon." Everyone bowed. My grandfather grinned, "No need to bow, we are all family."  
He snapped his fingers and six comfortable chairs appeared. He motioned us to sit down. Once we did, his face got serious, "From what I was told, you are looking for my son, Perseus, and you were hoping that I know where to find him." We nodded, unsure where he was getting at. He sighs and runs his hand through his messy raven hair. My mom's breath hitched, I looked at her in confusion, Thalia put her hand on my mom's hand in sympathy. Hmmm, what's going on? I tried to catch my mom, Thalia or Nico's eye. But they all avoided my eye contact.  
Poseidon continued, "Well, I guess it is about time, isn't it? The hero's job is never finished." He said with a sad smile, he handed us a piece of paper with a address on it. "This is his address, he won't be happy when he hears about the quest, so break it to him slowly." Then he looked at Nathan, Hayley and I, "When you see him, don't tell him your mother is Annabeth." He said, after a moment he added, "In fact don't tell him who your parents are."  
We thanked him and got up to leave. "Oh, and Annabeth. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He suddenly asked. My mom looked at my grandfather strangely, but agreed.

**Annabeth Pov**  
I was confused. Why did The God of the seas want to talk to me? I nodded slightly, it was hard to be around Poseidon, considering that Percy was a spitting image of him. The was Poseidon acted, talked, gestures, kindness, gentleness... Hell even the way he stands! My mind is screaming PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!  
"Annabeth, I know being around me isn't that ... Comfortable. Trust me I know. Please when you see him, keep a open mind." Percy's dad said. He fished something out of his pocket, it was a beautiful shell necklace. He handed it to me, "This is a necklace to change your appearance. Please wear it when your at his door." He put the necklace in my hand. I was so confused and being a daughter of Athena wasn't helping. I looked up to ask him a question but he was already gone. I sighed and made my way back to my cabin to pack. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Next morning**

**3rd Person**  
Once everyone has finished eating, the quest members gathered together at Camp Half-Blood Hill.  
"Good luck! And may the Gods be with you!" Chiron yelled as Nico shadow traveled us to the border of Alaska.

**Dylan Pov**  
After a couple seconds, we arrived at the border of Alaska. Nico wobbled a bit and clutched a concern Thalia for balance. My mom hurriedly patted her backpack pockets for any ambrosia. When she found it, she broke off a small chunk and handed it to Nico, who nibbled on it carefully. "You ok?" Thalia asked once Nico recovered. He smiled at her, "Yep, better. Thanks."  
"Come on, love birds, we got a cab to catch." Nathan waved them over to the yellow cab that screeched to a halt. We all piled in, "Excuse me sir, can you get us to this place?" Hayley asked the cab driver politely. The cab driver, looked at the address, "Friends of Dr. Jackson?" He said in a British accent.  
We looked at each other, "You know Percy Jackson?" I asked confused.  
The cab driver laughed heartily as he did a U-turn and sped down the road, "Everyone knows Dr. Jackson! He is one of the most famous marine biologist in North America! Great guy; however, not many friends." He said frowning, adding after a second of thought, "No friends in fact. More like acquaints ."  
My mom, Nico and Thalia frowned concerned.

**30 Minutes later of trying not to laugh at the cabbies accent**

**3rd person **  
Annabeth was the last person to step out of the cab after Thalia payed the driver. She was so nervous, what if he really hated her? What if he just used her? What if didn't want to see her? What if-  
"Come on, mom! We're about to see every demigods hero!" Hayley said, practically bursting with excitement. Annabeth a weak smile and slowly dragged her feet towards the beautiful house. Thalia looked at her best friends nervous face and smiled, "Come on. It can't be that bad. If he gives us any bullshit, I'll zap him into next year."  
That made Annabeth smile a bit, "Ok everyone. Kids, remember don't give away any parentage. Nico, Thalia break him the news about the quest slowly. And I'm going to change my appearance, don't freak out." Annabeth slipped on the shell necklace. Hayley gasped, "Mom! Look at you!"  
She blushed, did she really look that bad? She brought out her phone, to check her reflection. Her eyes widen, looking back at her was a beautiful teenage girl, with dirty blond hair and melted chocolate eyes. Her face was clear of acne, she had freckles across her cheek bones. (AN: In all, she looks like Maximum Ride. I'm not sure if Max has freckles though...) she was thin and paler than Annabeth Chase. She had the same clothes on though. "Wow",thought Annabeth, "I'm beautiful."  
Dylan looked a little uncomfortable with the look his mom gave when she looked at the phone screen." Did she think she was not beautiful?" Dylan thought.  
"Just call me Lena." She said with a little bow.  
Thalia smirked, "Well, Miss Lena. Lets go see Dr. Jackson for our little...appointment."  
Everyone one gathered outside the door, with Nathan and Hayley in the front. Nathan was wiping his hands on his jeans. Hayley looked at Nathan expectantly. When Nate finally realized that Hayley was staring at him, he snapped, "What!?"  
"Well? Ring the doorbell!" Hayley snapped.  
"No!" Nathan shouted/whispered.  
"Why not?"  
"Because...because...You ring it!"  
"NO! You ring it!"  
"You're closer!"  
"Ring it!"  
"JUST RING THE DAMN BELL!" Dylan shouted, annoyed. Nico was rubbing his temples. Thalia was laughing silently, along with Annabeth. The twins looked at their older brother wide eyes and both lifted their index finger and pressed the door bell simultaneously.  
They waited for one minute...two minutes...three minutes.  
Then the door swung open.  
Perseus Achilles Jackson was standing there.  
Still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
He stood there before them.  
Shirtless...

**AN: Love it? Hate it?  
I thought is was a ok chapter...  
R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! It's me again! I realized I didn't tell you their ages!**

**Percy-36**

**Annabeth-36**

**Thalia-28 ( Because of the Hunters)**

**Nico-28**

**Dylan-16**

**The Twins-12**

**Obviously, this is the new chapter! Happy reading!**

**_Chapter 5_**

**Annabeth Pov**

Then the door swung open.

Perseus Achilles Jackson was standing there.

Still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He stood there before them.

Shirtless...

I blushed furiously, trying really hard not to stare at his 8 pack and stare anywhere else.

"Hello? Who are you?" Percy asked confused.

Nico looked confused,"Percy? Don't you remember? I'm Nico!" Percy just looked more confused. "Son of Hades!? Ring a bell?" Nico said franticly.

"Son of Hades, son of Hades..." I heard Percy muttered confused, "Ooh! Hades! Like the Greek God?"

"Yes! Remember, I'm Nico son of Hades! Nico! Nico Di Angelo!"

"Eh, Hades. Good enough for me. Come in." Percy opened the door wider for everyone to step in. I looked around his first floor. Wow. Just wow. The architecture was phenomenal! His furniture was laid out nicely. He led us to his living room, which had a flat screen tv and white couches with a light brown coffee table in the middle. We all sat down on the couches. Percy looked like he was forgetting something and was trying really hard to remember. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed and snapped his fingers again and a stream of water came out of thin air. Nathan and Dylan looked awed. When the water was right above his head, he dropped the water on himself.

The water slowly soaked Percy's head, sliding down his face. He closed his eyes to enjoy the water on his face. When Percy opened his eyes, you could tell the difference in his eyes. His dull eyes, now brighten and focused on things. He eyes swept our faces. Confusion clouded his eyes when his eyes landed on my kids- no our kids and I. But he looked back at his cousins. "Haha! Nico! How ya doing! Gods I missed you and your gothic looks!" Percy said beaming and reached over to ruffle his cousin's head.

"Were you pretending not to know me at the door?" He asked clearly confused.

"What?" Percy asked, then he smiled sheepishly, "Remember Nico? Not a morning person. And constant work and monsters appearing aren't helping the matter." Nico and Thalia laughed. I couldn't help, but smile fondly at Percy, even if he left me. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. However, Nathan looked confused. "Um...sir? What monsters?" He asked timidly. Percy looked at Nathan, his eyes narrowed and calculating. My youngest son squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze of his hero. When Percy saw he was making his son uncomfortable, his expression soften. "And who might you be?" Percy asked softly.

"Nathan...sir." My son said, remembering not to give away any parentage.

"Please don't call me sir. Makes me sound old. To answer you're question, Nathan, there is more monsters here, because there aren't that many demigods here to kill them." Percy turned to talk to Nico, " So will you introduce your friends to me, considering they probably already know me?"

Nico nodded, he gestured to my kids, "The eldest boy is Dylan, the other is Nathan or Nate, which you already know, the younger girl is Hayley and the other girl is An-I mean Lena."

"Nice to meet you all." He said politely. Then a wave of sadness crossed his eyes, "How's...how's..." He clenched his fist and swallowed thickly, "How's Annabeth..."

My kids looked startled by his remark. Nico looked sadden; however, Thalia was furious, "So now you care about her? After all those years!? NOW YOU CARE ABOUT HER?" Thalia was yelling by the end of her speech.

"Thals-" Percy tried, but apparently Thalia wasn't done yet. I strangely didn't want to stop her, I wanted to yell at him for leaving me with his new born son. Thalia's hand crackled with electricity.

"YOU LEFT HER! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, YOU LEFT HER WITH YOUR NEW BORN SON!-"

Dylan's eyes widen as realization dawned on him,"- WAS SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? SHE CRIED SO HARD AFTER YOU LEFT! WAS SHE JUST A PEICE OF TRASH YOU CAN GO HOOK UP WITH? WAS SHE-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! She meant to world to me! As I recall, I went through Tartarus with her! I would never leave her!" Percy roared back at her standing up. You could clearly see the tears running down his face, the pain he held in his eyes.

"Yet you left her!" Thalia yelled back, standing up. Thunder shook the house. Nico desperately tried to calm his girlfriend. While I ran to the kids pulling them to the farthest wall.

This could get dangerous.

"I didn't have a choice!" Percy shouted, the water in the vase on the coffee table started boiling and the earth trembled underneath us.

"What do you mean, you didn't have a choice!"

"I was-"

I was so eager to hear the reason, but unfortunately Percy was cut off by none other than

Lady Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle.

In other words my mother.

And she wasn't happy.

**Sorry about the really short chapter, but I promise that the next chapter is coming up soon!**

**R&R**


	6. Percabeth!

**Hey! I'm back with the next chapter! I bet you love me just because of my stories! *Sniff* I knew it!**

**We're over!**

**Lol, just felt like doing this. This chapter is what you all have been waiting for! This chapter will have how the twins were born! And other stuff too!**

**I was reading my reviews and I loved this review fro SAD this is person said: _UPDATE PLEASE!_**

**_DO YOU WANT ME TO CRY!_**

**_*EYES WATERING*_**

**_I LOVE THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH IT MAKES ME CRY!_**

**_WHY ATHENA WHY!_**

**I loved the last line! Say it with a dramatically sad and yell-y voice! Ooh! While there is a thunder storm! And kneel down, knees apart, arms raised in the air. your face is towards the sky! Loll!**

**:)**

**To the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth Pov**

I was so eager to hear the reason why he left, but unfortunately Percy was cut off by none other than

Lady Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle.

In other words my mother.

And she wasn't happy.

Wasn't happy was the understatement of the century.

She was furious.

Her eyes were glowing light grey. Her fists were clenched.

But she looked strangely exhausted. She looked less powerful and less alive.

She glared at Percy, "Don't you dare say what you were about to say. Do you still remember what would happen if you did?"

Percy flinched, but steeled up his nerves, "This is all your fault!" He yelled at her. He sounded like a five year old who is blaming his enemy. Everyone's eyes widen, no one has ever dared to yell at the goddess of Wisdom and Battle.

"This is all your fault! It's your fault I never got to see my son! It's your fault I was never there when Annabeth need help with our son! It's your fault I wasn't there to comfort YOUR daughter! It's your fault she cried! It's your fault I never got the chance to ask her to marry me!"

The kids, Thalia and Nico's eyes widen. My eyes had tears in them. He wanted to marry me!

"It's your fault I never got to be there when my son said his first words, or walked his first steps, or ate his first meal or smiled or laughed or made friends or got bullied because he didn't have a father or had his first birthday or his first demigod nightmare or his first monster he fought or the first time he went to Camp Half-Blood! It's your fault I don't even know his name!" Percy took a shaky breath, "And it's YOUR fault I even left! And you WILL pay!" He lunged at my mom, his sword unsheathed. He slashed at my mom's chest, everyone too shocked to move. He continued stabbing and slashing furiously at Athena at a incredible speed. Golden anchor splattered the floors.

He was going to kill her.

I sprang off of my feet, even if Athena was the reason Percy left. I couldn't let her get killed. I crept up behind Percy and poked the small part of his back were his heel was after bathing in the river Styx again while they were in Tartarus. Percy immediately dropped his sword and swung around to face me, surprised.

My mom regained her posture , "Do you know what you did, you stupid spawn? You told them why you left! Now I'll kill him!"

Percy froze and spun back around to face her, "NO! You can't kill him! Please! Please Athena! Please! I'm begging you!" Percy begged as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. His next words shocked the room, "Take me instead." He said in a whisper. Athena flashed a weak smile, "So be it." She weakly raised her finger and and stream of grey light hit Percy's chest. He screamed in pain, then dropped limp on the floor like a rag doll. "NO!" I yelled. I took off the shell necklace, "Mother how could you! I love him!"

"Annabeth!?" She shook off her shock, "He was a stupid sea spawn. I will not allow my image to be ruined by the barnacle beard's son!"

"Your IMAGE?! That's what you care about? Not about your daughter's happiness?"

"No! But I will care if he hurts you! Why didn't you join the hunters when you had the chance?"

"He loves me! Didn't you hear him? He wanted to marry me! He would never hurt me, mother." I said controlling my voice so I was talking normally.

My mom sighed, "But what if he does? I don't want my favourite daughter to get hurt by him."

"Mother...he won't. And to make you feel better, if he does I'll drag him to Olympus for you to kill, ok?" I said softly.

"I...I don't know, Annabeth."

"Just give him a chance, alright?"

"Just one chance...if he hurts you, then I'll kill him on the spot." She said and got up to leave. "Oh and Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry." And she flashed away with her remaining energy. I was too shocked to move. It wasn't every day my mother swallow her pride and apologizes. "Annabeth! Help me!" Thalia said snapping me out of my daze. I snapped my gaze towards her. "Help me lift your ex boyfriend or boyfriend to the couch!" She said, trying the lift Percy's legs up. I ran over to help.

Once we got Percy on to the couch, "He isn't dead, is he?" I ask Nico worriedly.

Nico looked troubled,"No, but he is life is fading..." He said. "I'm trying my best to slow the process." He was, you could clearly see the beads of sweat running down his face.

I turned to my kids, "Hurry, bring me some ambrosia and nectar!" Dylan was frozen in shock of what happened, the twins rummaged through my bag pack and came out with one large size of ambrosia and a bottle of nectar. I unpacked the ambrosia and unscrewed the bottle cap. I poured a little of nectar on the ambrosia and mix them together with my hands, "Please let this work." I muttered, then said a little louder, "Thalia make sure Nico is going ok, twins please hold down his hands. Dylan use your water power and pour some in the mixture."

Thalia hurried to her boyfriend. "But-" my kids protested, but stopped when they saw my expression. The twins did as they were asked. Dylan was concentrating on the water in the vase and a stream of water flowed into the mixture. I mixed the mixture again and smeared it onto Percy's toned chest. Just I predicted, Percy started thrashing. "Come on, come on..." I chanted in my head. Then suddenly he stopped dead and went limp. "What?!" I screamed in my head, "That should of worked!" I whispered. I stared at Percy face waiting for any movement. I stared for two minutes. Percy's eyes started to flutter open.

When he fully opened his eyes, he focused on me. He weakly lifted his hand (which the twins let go of) to cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch automatically. "Annabeth?" He whispered, not believing it. I nodded and threw my arms around him, "I'm here, Percy, I'm here." I sighed with relief.

"How am I alive?" He asked confused.

I smiled, "Well since Athena didn't have enough energy left to kill you, she just settled in slowing your heart. Which made you die slower. And a good thing she did that or else you would have died!"

"And how do you know that?" He ask suspiciously. I just held up the shell necklace his father gave me. His eyes widen, "I knew it! My father helped you, didn't he?" He said as he sat upright. Nico nodded and shoved a small piece of ambrosia into his mouth.

Thalia smiled and kissed Nico on the cheek, he blushed red. "Oh my Gods! Did Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and all his emoness, just BLUSHED?!" Percy teased his cousin in a high pitch girly girl voice. The room roared with laughter.

"I am not emo!" Nico protested, his face turning a dark red. We just laughter harder, until Percy held up his hands, "Hold on, hold on." He said and stared at the couple making them fidget under his gaze. His eyes landed on their clasped hands and grinned, "So, Nico want to tell me how you won the heart of a Huntress?" Nico paled.

"Ooh! Ooh! Don't forget the details!" He said in the high pitch voice. Thalia was laughing so hard at her boyfriend's unease that she collapsed on the floor laughing.

"I'm just joking, Nico." Percy said finally.

"Aww I wanted to see him squirm." Thalia whined.

"Hey! Who's side are you on!" Nico protested. I looked at my watch and was surprised to see it was 11:00 PM. Wow. Time truly passes when you're having fun. "Hayley, Nate bed time." I said to them, I turned to Percy, "Is there some where we could stay?"

"Sure! Upstairs, to the left and turn left again. There is a guest bed room big enough for everyone to stay." Percy said pointing to the stairs. I nodded in thanks and ushered the twins upstairs. Nico and Thalia also came with us.

**Dylan Pov**

Once everyone besides Percy and I left to sleep, it was really awkward for both of us. I decided to break the silence.

"So..." I know, I know great way to break silence, but it worked.

"Look Dylan. I... I am so sorry. You have to understand that I didn't want to leave you. I did really want to be your father."

"It's ok, Percy. I understand."

"I...I just hope you don't hate me."

"How could I hate you? You saved my life! Twice!"

Percy breathed out the breath he was holding. "Thanks Dylan. I am assuming that your fatal flaw is loyalty?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"That's interesting. Tell me about yourself." He said looking at me across from the couch.

"I'm sixteen years old. Um, I love to swim. My best friend is Jakob, son of Hades. Uh...I don't have a girlfriend?" I tried to search for something to tell, but came up with nothing else.

Percy looked at me strangely, "That last one sounded like a question."

"I don't have a girlfriend." I said more confidently.

Percy nodded, then smiled, "So how many school have you blown up?"

I was shocked, "How did you know?" He looked at me in a 'waiting for the answer' face.

"So far, 10." I said in a serious face. I expected him to laugh. Well, he did laughed, but he said something, I wasn't really prepared for.

He grinned and said, "Haha! That's my boy!"

I looked at him disbelieving, "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that my genes of blowing up things passed on to you." He said laughing lightly. I smiled, "How did you blow up the school?"

"Well, once my school took a school trip to the aquarium and I think I pressed the wrong button. The school took a unexpected swim."

"Tell me another one." I said laughing.

"This other time we went to a museum of war. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but I got expelled anyway." My dad said smiling at the memories. I laughed quietly.

"Did your mom ever take you to Goode High-school?"

"No." I said confused.

"My mom, your grandmother, made me go there. Good place. Never got expelled again." He said smiling at me. I must have looked confused at the thought of not getting expelled, "The mist." He explained.

"Ahh." I said realization dawning on me. My dad's face got serious and a bit of fear crossed his eyes.

"Did Annabeth...ever cheat on me?" He chocked out.

"No. Not that I know of. But I can reassure you that she didn't cheat on you when she had the twins. But I'm not really sure how she had them. I was too young to remember." I said, he nodded his thanks.

"Do you have any nightmares you want to tell me about." He asked after a moment of comfortable silence. I shifted in my seat, I didn't want him to freak out like my mom did. I didn't want my dad I just met think I'm a freak with really real dreams. He watched my emotions cross my face closely.

He seemed to understand what I was think, " Dylan, there are lots of things I have passed on to you, most of them I am proud of, some of them I am not. The first nightmare dream that I had when I was around twelve. Do you know what it was?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"It was about, a great majestic eagle and a beautiful white horse fighting to the death on the beach."

"Poseidon and Zeus." He nodded to confirm my answer.

" The horse came up and kicked the eagles' wings. The eagle recovered and was about to dig his talons in the horse's eye. While this all happened, the ground shook, someone laughing." He said, looking at me, daring me to ask who as laughing.

"Hades?"

He shook his head, "Kronos." He corrected. "My first dream about him. The next few got worse. One of them he was dragging me into his pit, sucking me in! Can you believe that?" He said with hand gestures.

"So tell me, what is your dream about. It can't be worse than Kronos." He said. I smiled a little, "It's about a boy from mom's childhood. Found the lightning bolt, and now he is going to the sea of monsters. And-"

"Oh! This was my worst quest ever! I got turned into a Guinea pig! Curse Circe." My dad grumbled. I sat there shocked. I dreamt about my dad's quests? Percy saw my face and laughed, "You are on my second quest. There are still five more." He said like it was no big deal.

"Five more?" I squeaked.

"The Titans Curse, Battle of the Labyrinth, the Last Olympian, the Alaska quest and the second great prophesy." He said counting with his fingers, "Not as bad as it seems. I mean I had to go through all the pain." Well, he was right about one thing. I was about to ask him a question about my mom, but I saw my mom's figure slowly descending down the stairs, "I think I'm going to sleep now. Thanks...dad." I said, smiling. Best to give my mom and my dad some time alone.

My dad grinned, "Anytime Dylan. Good night."

I stood up and started my way upstairs.

**Percy Pov**

My son called me dad! I was so happy! Wow my son. Got to get used to that. My son. My son. My son. My-

Someone behind me cleared their throat. I turned my head to see who it was. Annabeth. I got up and walked towards her. "Annabeth." I whispered. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth, I really didn't want to leave. I'm so sorry I wasn't ther-" I was cut off by Annabeth running into my arms. My arms automatically closed around her. I wanted her to feel safe near me. I felt my shirt starting to get a little wet. I pulled away a little surprised, Annabeth never cried in front of me before. I brought my hands up to cup her cheeks. Like before she leaned into my touch, I wiped away the tears with my thumbs. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, but I'm here now." I said softly. I leaned in, centimetres away from her own lips. I could feel her warm breath on my cheeks. I paused, I didn't want to rush her, it was her choice. She could push me away now if she wanted to, but instead her closed her eyes and eliminated the thin air between us. I felt her soft lips on my own, I closed my eyes and wrapped one of my arms around her thin waist. Our lips moved in perfect sync, her hands moved to my hair, clutching it. I tilted my head the left to deepen the kiss. My tongue ran over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted it, opening her mouth slightly. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, I won and explored her mouth. After a few more seconds, which felt like hours, we had to break apart for air.

Damn air.

"I wanted to do that for such a long time." I whispered out of breath. She smiled shyly and nodded in agreement. I leaned in and kiss her lips. It was shorter than I wanted, but I didn't want things to get out of control.

I brought up my courage and asked her the question that was on my mind ever since she took off that necklace, "Annabeth... How did you have to twins."

"So little trust." She smiled, and tapped her temple with her index(AN:pointing) finger, "Child of thought."

"Oh." I said dumbly. "Come on, we better go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to discuss a quest I'm guessing."

She nodded regretfully. "Percy... Can I sleep with you?" She asked quietly, looking down trying to hide her embarrassment. "Sure Wise Girl." I took her hand and led her upstairs.

Once she finished examining my room's architecture, she snuggled up in my blankets and closed her eyes. I climbed into bed next to her, she turned towards me, she placed her hands on my still bare chest and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her. She breathed in my scent. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. I noticed she was staring at my chest. I smiled cockily,"Like something you see?"

She immediately blushed, "Shut up, seaweed brain." She said softly.

I titled her chin up and gave her a short but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Good night Percy." She said half asleep.

"Good night Annabeth. Dream of me." I whispered in her ear.

The last thing I saw was Annabeth smiling sleepily.

I might be lucky after all.

**Do you like it? Wasn't it longish? Well don't get use to it! I just realized not many people write the kissing scenes are in a boy's point of view!**

**R&R!**


	7. Bonding (Nathan)

**Hey! Ok, I know I haven't updated like in forever! But warm rally busy with school starting, but somehow I'll mange it.**

**To Futuristicgal:**

**Oops! Sorry! I'll change it to 36!**

**So here.**

**I don't know own anything!**

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth Pov**

A click and a blinding bright light.

That's how I woke up.

Followed by this:

"Aww!"

"Aren't they cute together!?"

"We finally have a dad!"

"Be quiet!"

"I am quiet!"

"Shh! Both of you! You'll wake them up!"

I mentally groaned, "Why couldn't the kids leave me alone?" I asked myself in my head. I turned over and snuggled back into someone's warm embrace. A pair of arms tighten around my waist. I felt a low rumbling. Curious, I cracked open one of my eye.

I saw Percy looking at me with fondness. I smiled tiredly at him and pecked him on the lips. But that didn't happen, because when I was about to pull away, he leaned forward to kiss me again. We were rudely interrupted by Nathan yelling jokingly, "My eyes! They burn!"

This time I groaned out loud. "Get out, all of you!" I said sitting up. My kids and Thalia and Nico walked out grumbling. I sighed and locked the door behind them, I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth with Percy's extra toothbrush. When I came out, Percy was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up at me. He walked towards me and smiled mischievously, "Where were we?"

Before I had a chance to answer, his soft lips were on mine.

Not that I minded, of course.

My hands flew to his hair line, fisting his silky hair. He brought one of his hands to the back of my neck, bringing me as close as possible, while his other hand was on my lower back. Pressing our bodies together. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss **(A/N: Can someone tell me if that actually deepens the kiss? I never kissed a guy before, so...)** he was in complete control of this kiss. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately parted my lips slightly, his tongue slipped through and rubbed against my tongue. We broke apart for air, but then went back to kissing. His hand that was on my back went slightly under my shirt **(A/N: If anyone is starting to wondering if there is lemons in this chapter. There isn't, I don't write that stuff.)** sending me shivering in pleasure. My hands were running across his tones chest. His hands went completely under my shirt, rubbing my upper stomach, but below my bra. I wasn't worried, he knows the boundaries. We broke apart once more, and again he kissed me again, this time softer, less hungry. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist. He picked me up and twirled me around and set me down. We ended the kiss, but our foreheads still touching. Percy smiled, his lopsided smile, making me blush. When he saw me blush, he just smirked cockily, "I am irresistible, aren't I?"

I laughed lightly, "Come on, get ready and make us some breakfast!" He smiled and peck my nose and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. "Oh! And wear a shirt! It's distracting!"

I heard him laughing behind the door, "I told you! Irresistible! _Irresistible_!" He called back.

I laughed and headed down stairs.

"Hey!" I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey." They answered.

"How did you sleep?" Nico asked waggling his eyebrows. I blushed, "We didn't do anything."

"Uh huh. Sure." Thalia said spinning her empty plate.

"Hey, mom, what's for breakfast?" Hayley asked.

"Umm..." I searched through Percy's fridge.

"Can we have pancakes! Blue pancakes! They are the best!" Asked Nathan as Percy entered the kitchen. I swear his whole face lit up when he heard Nathan say that. He ruffled Nathan's hair, "That's my boy! Blue pancakes it is!" He said. He opened a cabinet and grabbed a pan. "Why don't y'all go watch some TV while I get ready breakfast?"

Everyone nodded at scrambled to the living room, everyone but Nathan.

**Nathan Pov**

I didn't move to get up. I wanted to see if I had a special connection with...my dad. What I mean is that, mom didn't really pay attention to me. She was always too busy for me. She only payed attention to me if I was in trouble or annoying Hayley. Sure Dylan and Hayley was always with me, but it just wasn't the same. I wanted someone that would make time for me. I hope it was Percy.

I stayed in the same spot until Percy noticed me.

"Oh. Hey, you didn't want to go watch TV?"

I shifted in my seat, "Not really. Actually I wanted to talk to you."

Percy set down his pan and pancake mix and sat down across from me. I felt my hope rise, was he making time for me?

"Aren't you going to make breakfast?" I asked just to be sure.

"Nah, breakfast can wait. What did you want to talk to me about." He asked. I frown, I actually didn't know what to talk about, I just wanted some attention, but at the same time I didn't want to sound like a wimp and pour out my story.

Percy just smiled, "That's ok, I want to get to know you better. So when's your birthday?"

"June 1st." I said. **(A/N: My birthday!)**

"You're twelve right?"

I nodded, then I thought something, "Can I hug you?" I blurted out. Embarrassed I looked down slightly. I never actually got a lot of hugs either. When I finally gathered up the courage to look up. I found him walking around to table towards me, smiling slightly. He stopped right next to me and opened his arms. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. His arms closed around me, I felt a tear drop slip down my face. After a few seconds a few more escaped my eyes. After a while I let go of him, sniffling, "Sorry about your shirt."

"It's just a shirt." He said crouching on the floor. He stood up and pulled out a chair next to me and sat down. "So, you going to tell me why are you crying?"

I sighed, " I remember when I was really small, around first grade, kids used to boast about their dad. When they found out I didn't have a dad they started bullying me. The teachers didn't notice at all. One day after school, the bullying went a to far." I swallowed thickly, "I got my first crushed bone." I said gesturing to my arm, you could still see the nasty scars. Percy's eyes were full of concern and anger, "When I got home from the hospital, I asked mom, why you weren't here. She didn't answer, she just turned away."

I smiled slightly through my tear full eyes, "If only they could see me now. My dad. The Hero of Olympus."

My dad engulfed me with a hug, "I'm sorry I wasn't there." He whispered to me.

"It's ok, just don't leave again."

He nodded, and let go of me, "Now, want to make the great, fantastic, sexy, magnificent pancakes with me?" He said dramatically. I laughed at my dad and nodded. He gave my the bowl and the ingredients.

**Time Skip**

"Come and get it!" Dad yelled, poking his head slightly out of the kitchen. After a few seconds Hayley skidded to a stop right in front of our wide eyed dad, "Way to scare him, Hay." I snorted, then I said to dad," She might look like mom and all, but I think she has your BIG appetite."

Percy laughed, "Good, I don't want to be the only one pigging out."

Once everyone had eaten, we settled down on the couch's in the living room. "Percy, as you know we came here for a quest-" Nico started.

"Question." Interrupted Hayley. Nico sighed, but waved his hand is a 'continue' motion. She looked at Perce. "How did you know about the quest?"

"Demigod dreams." He said simply, "Continue, Nico."

"So, Rachel is kidnapped. We are quite sure she's here. In Alaska, I mean. She's not in the after world. My dad searched. Did you happen to notice any," he tried to find a suitable word, "Any disturbance lately?"

Percy thought for a while, "I'm not quite sure if this counts, but there has been sea disturbance, I can feel it, my dad can slightly feel it, when he visits me, and the news tells the mortals to stay away from the waters."

"Counts? That defiantly counts!" Thalia yelled, "No wonder Annie call you Seaweed Brain!" She muttered.

"Hey! Watch your mouth Pinecone Face!" Percy protested.

"Here we go again!" Nico muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Stop! We've been through this!" Mom yelled at both of them.

I don't know about everyone else, but I was very much entertained by this.

Is that bad?

**Ok I know this a short chapter, but the next one is coming soon, I swear!**

**Again if you find any spelling mistakes, please correct it in your head! Sorry! I'm writing this on my iPad so sometimes I write a word and it thinks I want to write a different one and automatically changes.**

**You Apple people should know what I'm talking about, right?**

**No?**

**oh.**

**ok.**

**R&r**

**:D**


End file.
